


Trope Bingo: Fake-Out Make-Out

by winged_jade_07



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Reigning Passions (Visual Novel), lovestruck voltage
Genre: F/F, Fake-Out Make-Out, Those four arms....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_jade_07/pseuds/winged_jade_07
Summary: Xenia has important information to share with Amara, as well as a tail to distract. There's a time-honored solution to both of these problems.





	Trope Bingo: Fake-Out Make-Out

Xenia’s heels clicked loudly as she stalked her way through the Summer Quarter. Her veil was on, obscuring the direction her eyes were looking. The clothes she wore were long-sleeved and black, yet she showed no sign of being bothered by the heat. She had important information for Amara, important enough to be passed on in person. Important enough that Xenia was being tailed, and had been for the last twenty minutes. Amateurs, really, to be spotted so soon.

Her quarry had been annoyingly hard to find today, and Xenia was a more than patient woman. The last of Amara’s regular haunts was around the corner, and if the Captain wasn’t there, then Xenia’s intel was a moot point. Yet as she turned the corner, there Amara was. The sun was glinting off her golden hair and armor, the sword on her back pristine, her armor unblemished. Radiant. Xenia respected Amara, but that was far from the only reason she chose to be seen regularly with her in public. The more virtuous Amara was, the more debauched and degenerate those around her appeared. It was good for Xenia’s reputation.

Amara spotted her, long legs carrying her easily across the street as she joined her.

“Xenia,” she greeted, offering half a bow now that she was closer. “I had not expected to see you today.”

Xenia tapped her cane against the ground, one hand going for the small of Amara’s back while the other rested on Amara’s bicep. 

“Be a dear and walk with me, won’t you? It’s dreadfully hot. I find myself in need of some shade and a bench to rest on.” Amara allowed Xenia to guide her along, though the way the muscles beneath her hands tensed indicated she had picked up on something being amiss.

They circled the block, making the appearance of heading for a certain lot of greenery that was dotted with picnic tables and places to sit. The tail wasn’t going to be satisfied until they had something to report back on, and a public place was hardly going to be what Xenia needed. Entering somewhere more private was sure to stir up rumors of another sort… and come to think of it, that could be accomplished with far less walking.

She tugged at the crook of Amara’s elbow, tilting her head towards a sufficiently suspicious back-alley. An eyebrow quirked, but Amara acquiesced. Once they were just barely in the alley, Xenia turned, pressing Amara’s shoulders against the wall with one set of arms.

With her heels, she could just manage to lean up to Amara’s ear.

“How much do you trust me?” she hissed. “Answer quickly.”

Amara’s own arms came to firmly grasp at Xenia’s hips, grip tight, ready to push her away with a moment’s notice. But Amara must have read something in her actions, as she didn’t actually move away.

“About as far as I could throw you,” she reluctantly muttered back, lips moving as minimally as possible.

Xenia smirked. “I daresay that’d be quite the distance, now wouldn’t it?” she purred, plan now a go. Her other set of arms came up, one hand removing her veil and the other catching a twirl of Amara’s hair with one painted finger-nail, palm on her cheek. 

She grabbed Amara’s chin with her free hand and tilted it downwards, lifting herself up that last half an inch. Their lips pressed together, muffling the startled noise Amara made. Her hands tightened instinctively on Xenia’s waist, digging into her flesh without restraint. The metal of her gauntlets was cold enough to feel through the fabric of her clothes.

She adjusted the angle with her grip, lips moving emphatically against Amara’s still ones. She moved to Amara’s lower lip, giving it a nip with her fangs, swiping her tongue across the resulting drops of blood. Amara finally moved, chasing her tongue in an attempt to avoid another clash with her teeth. Xenia was pleased with that, using it as an excuse to more thoroughly press herself to Amara.

One leg came up to Amara’s waist, prompting Amara to grasp her thigh and hold it there to balance them. The motion just so happened to jostle Xenia’s veil, causing it to fall over one side of Xenia’s face, fortuitously blocking where her and Amara met. Xenia pulled away, taking the opportunity to whisper into Amara’s ear the real reason she had sought out.

“And this should be more than enough fodder for our friend out there,” Xenia finished murmuring, gaze locked with Amara’s. “But for the sake of thoroughness…” She did it again, sure to smear her black lipstick, kissing hard enough to bruise.

And then she pulled back, Amara’s hands falling away from her as she did. One hand wiped the saliva off her mouth, the other two fixing her veil. Amara was managing to look largely unaffected despite her messy hair and shiny lips, tinged black. The only sign of discontent was a slight flush, high on her cheekbones. She had always been a hard one to unruffle. That was half the fun.

As she exited the other side of the alley, she was pleased to find herself lacking any nosy followers. There should be more than enough fuel for the gossip mill for at least the next two weeks, especially when Xenia was planning on wearing an outfit to show off the hand-shaped bruises on her hips tomorrow. And none would be any the wiser about the actual information that had been so imperative to pass on quickly.


End file.
